The use of telephone equipment to connect parties for audio conferencing purposes is well known. Such equipment has not proved, however, to be successful in providing a completely satisfactory audio conference, particularly where several parties are to be connected into the conference. Among problems heretofore encountered have been inability of the system to prevent sending the signal generated by a speaking subscriber back to that subscriber, excessive noise in the established communication link, deterioration of signal quality as subscribers are added to the conference, and/or inability of the system to enable a plurality of speakers to simultaneously talk and be heard by all other subscribers connected into the conference.